The Hidden Words
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Set after Missing Green.  Tommy sends Jason a second letter that leads to a one night stand. [TommyxJason slash]


**The Hidden Words**

The sky was a pale blue as he headed for the mailbox. He pulled out a handful of envelopes and began to head back up the driveway. He leafed through them until he found one with his name on it in familiar handwriting. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Jason tossed the other mail on the counter and opened the envelope. He knew what the letter said but he was still excited to read the contents again. He pulled out two pieces of paper and read the first one. It was the letter he and the other rangers had seen him writing on the viewing globe at the Command Center. He flipped to the second piece of paper out and unfolded it. What he read next was not what he was expecting.

_Dear Jason,_

_I wrote you another letter but it just didn't feel like enough. So I'm writing this one too. I know you feel like me losing my powers was your fault but you've got to believe it's not. If our positions were switched I would have done exactly what you did._

_I hope you won that golden pipe trophy. If anyone deserved it, it's you. You're so damn dedicated. I have no doubts that you succeeded. I'll look forward to seeing the trophy some day._

_I want to see you. Soon. I'm staying at my uncle's cabin at the lake until Monday. I'd love it if you came for a visit. It's just me here._

_Tommy_

Jason reread the letter again and couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was what he needed to get over his funk. Taking a breath he headed upstairs to pack an overnight bag. Just as he was about to head out the door his communicator beeped.

"This is Jason. Come in," he said.

"Hey stranger," a familiar voice said.

"Tommy?" he asked in confusion. Tommy didn't have his powers so how did he still have his communicator.

"Yeah. Who were you expecting?" Tommy answered.

"I don't know…someone who is supposed to have a communicator," Jason teased.

"So I sort of didn't give it back. Did you get my letters?" he answered.

"Yeah…I am walking out the door to my car now," Jason explained.

"Great. I'll see you soon," Tommy said and the connection died. Jason just shook his head as he tossed his bag in the passenger seat and climbed in. He hoped he could get away at least for a day without the rest of the team noticing.

An hour and a half later he finally found the cabin. He pulled up and cut the engine. He looked around but saw no sign of Tommy. He tried to shrug it off as he approached the front door. He knocked twice and waited. He heard footsteps from within and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place," Tommy said, leaning on the doorframe. He was in pants.

"You going to invite me in?" Jason quipped, noting his friend's bare chest. Tommy smiled and opened the door so Jason could enter. As soon as the door shut, Tommy grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt and pushed him against a nearby wall. Their lips met briefly before Tommy let his tongue slip between their lips.

"God I've missed you," Jason managed to get out as they parted to catch their breath.

"Yeah?" Tommy teased, tugging at Jason's shirt. They shared a look and raced up the stairs after each other. They ended up in the guest bedroom and Tommy tackled Jason to the bed. Jason struggled out of his shirt and let out a gasp as Tommy's lips caressed his neck.

"You really know how to turn a guy on, you know that," he breathed, feeling his body starting to react to the stimulation.

"Just hearing your voice earlier turned me on," Tommy hissed, gripping Jason's hand in his. He slid it down Jason's body and worked him over.

"Just shut up and fuck me," Jason groaned. Tommy let out a laugh and undid the belt on Jason's pants. Their arms encircled each other as clothing went flying. In one fluid motion Jason felt Tommy enter him. They began to move as one, Tommy's hand stroking Jason's erection. They continued to gyrate until both found release. They lay together, sweat dripping from every pore.

"God you're good," Tommy whispered, resting his chin on Jason's shoulder.

"So are you. I'm glad I came," Jason answered.

"Are you going to stay the rest of the weekend?" Tommy questioned, sounding hopeful.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" Jason replied.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to," he laughed.

"Yeah…I'll stay," Jason agreed.


End file.
